TargetMaster's Landing
by TargetMaster
Summary: My landing, what could go wrong with a planet landing?


**(TargetMaster'S POV) **

**1 hour till landing**

As I flew through space, I had a lot of time to think. Optimus Prime has a team of Autobots on a planet, Megatron is dead, Decepticons are in disarray. It's a good day. "_I just hope my little brother has survived._" I thought as I came up on the coordinates Optimus had sent.

**5 minutes till landing**

The heat of reentry hurt like a glitch! But it wouldn't do too much damage if I landed where I predicted I would. I would land in what seemed like a body of liquid. The temperature differences would cool my armor down extremely quick and no damage would be brought on my person. Hopefully.

**30 minutes after landing**

As soon as I had landed, I knew something was off. The liquid was not deep enough to cool my whole deep space travel shell. I had to transform extremely quick and slide my other half into the liquid as soon as I could move. I performed a full systems check and found that my comms. and my motion tracker were not working. "_If only I had actually paid attention in Ratchet's medical classes._" I thought as I boosted my hearing range and my sight range. I heard something move a little ways to my left. Too small to be a Cybertronian, maybe. I slid one of my energon swords off my back and activated it to stun strength. Not that it couldn't kill if I wanted it to. I moved in a half circle around the object in question and got behind it. I jumped surprising an animal that walked on four pads and didn't seem to have any armor or even a single piece of metal on it! "_What kind of place have I landed on?_" I thought as I slid the sword back into its sheath after deactivating it. Won't make that mistake again.

**1 hour after landing**

I had walked out of what seemed to be organic towers and came to something that made me sigh in relief. A road. I sat down nearby and read over the rest of Optimus' message. They were allied with the indigenous population called 'humans.' They were organic and seemed to be unaware of our presence. So I was going to have to change my alt-form again. The humans used many different forms to move around and we could take the looks of their vehicles to basically hide in plain sight. They used roads such as these to move around in their vehicles. I closed the message and began to move along the road. I was looking for something that suited my taste. I finally came across a thing of beauty. An Red and White striped Audi A8! I quickly scanned the vehicle and drove off in my new alt-form. And I drove to the nearest city, I put the finishing touches to my alt. A slight lengthening here, shortening here, my Autobot symbol displayed in front of my door under my left side rear-view mirror. Then I drove into the city, parked in a 'parking lot' and began to scan the World Wide Web for any information that might be useful on humans. As I was doing that, I followed a human that seemed to be trying to get into another humans vehicle: a car. He got fed up with trying and looked for another target. He then saw me and seemed to grin in a way that might make Megatron think twice about trying anything. I 'locked' my doors and stopped my download for the moment. Time to play with my unwanted friend. He walked up to my driver side door and tried the handle, no luck. He then pulled out a couple items and tried to pick my door lock, I activated my holoform and unlocked the door. He stopped and looked around for anyone that might be watching. As he looked around, I swung my swivel door up and hit him on the back of the helm. He fell and spun around after he got oriented with his new surroundings from the ground. My holoform stepped out of the vehicle and grabbed him. He immediately stiffened and I whacked him on the back of the helm again. He fell unconscious and I grabbed him and his tools and put him in my passenger seat. Then I dismissed the holoform and drove to the nearest 'police station.' As I pulled up in front of the station. I reactivated my holoform and dragged him into the station and handed him over to the authorities. That took up a total of 2 hours, so I decided to try somewhere else.

**30 minutes later**

I pulled into the club's parking lot and dressed for the occasion and created an I.D and drivers license. I walked into the club and immediately scanned the room for anything that seemed interesting. I saw the bar and walked my way over to it. The bartender asked me what I wanted and I quickly scanned the internet for something and downloaded the English language to answer with a shot of scotch. My holoform couldn't 'get drunk' as the humans say, but it makes it into fuel that I can use later. I just couldn't eat. The bartender handed me my drink and I downed the drink in one gulp. My holoform quickly scanned and converted the liquid and reported to me what was in the drink and how much energy it gave me. I ordered another and walked over to the DJ table and watched him announce the next song and for someone to go turn their cars light off. I quickly checked my alt and it wasn't me. I then came back to my holoform and moved down to the table, asked the DJ if he wanted a drink. He told me what he wanted and I quickly got it for him. Then I walked out to the dance floor and danced for a little bit. As I danced, I got the feeling that there was someone watching me. I looked around and found that there were 2 people watching me. I ignored them for now and enjoyed dancing to the music. A girl who seemed familiar somehow came up to me and asked for a dance. I didn't see a problem with it and accepted the invitation. I walked to the DJ. And asked him for a song with a beat that fit the mood. He smiled and announced that the next song would be 'DJ Got Us Falling In Love by Usher.' I listened and nodded to the DJ my thanks. I looked to the girl and we walked to the dance floor. I looked at her and we danced like there was no tomorrow. As the song ended, I looked at her and saw what made her seem so familiar. It was Arcee in her holoform! I immediately left the dance floor and went to the parking lot. I saw two new vehicles in the parking lot. A motorcycle, unknown model. And a Corvette, Stingray model. Arcee and Sideswipe. I looked around and found that no one was looking at me. I fizzled out and drove out of the parking lot, a few minutes later, Arcee and Sideswipe pulled out and followed a few seconds later. I tinted my windows so that the lack of a driver wouldn't be noticed. Then I floored the accelerator and tore out of the town. As soon as I got out of the city limits, I turned the radio on, which was playing Saturday's Alright For Fighting by Nickelback. Then I turned down a side road and drove down it for a few minutes. I looked behind me and Arcee right behind me. (_Sideswipe had gotten stuck as I later learned from Arcee.) _As soon as we were a good distance away, I transformed and rolled, grabbing my swords at the apex as my roll. I came to a halt with both my swords held in front of me. Arcee came to a halt out of my reach and transformed. "Come on, Arcee. Just for old times sake! One fight and then we'll get Sideswipe afterwards." I said, grinning. She replied by smiling and drawing her daggers. "Welcome to Earth, TargetMaster." She replied. After that we both charged. I swung a sword at her feet and a swing at her midsection. She jumped over both and swiped at my helm. I ducked and brought my swords in a upward chopping motion. Both landed on her left leg. She went down and I stood up. I sheathed my swords and helped her up. "I win,". I whispered to her, she elbowed me in the side. I just laughed as we found Sideswipe sitting at the side of the road. We transformed and they led the way to the base. It was good to be among friends again.

**The End**


End file.
